


Coming Together

by SPowell



Series: New Beginnings series [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Committed Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys continue to get accustomed to living together. Hutch must deal with his sister's troubles. Huggy gets lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

 

 

 

Pain radiated through Hutch’s lower back, seizing him relentlessly each time he tried to move. He lay on the floor where he had fallen, the phone off the hook beside him. He could smell the mustiness of the rug beneath his face. They had dug it out of storage—it had originally belonged to Starsky’s mother, but he hadn’t chosen to use it in his old apartment. He thought about taking it outside and beating it in the sun—maybe it would smell better after that.

Hutch wondered for the umpteenth time where Starsky could be. It was after four in the morning, and he’d left him hours ago at The Pits, talking to Joan Meredith. He hadn’t wanted to ruin his partner’s good time. His back had gotten progressively worse after his run-in with Barbara’s…what? Boyfriend? Hutch snorted, then winced at the pain. If he was her boyfriend, she certainly hadn’t mentioned him to anyone. At least not to her son.

He was scared. The pain was so intense, he wondered if he’d done something truly damaging to his already weakened back. Thoughts of being an invalid for the rest of his life swam through his mind. Unable to do for himself, forever dependent on Starsky for everything. He wouldn’t be able to live that way. At the same time as he recognized that, he yearned for his partner’s presence in his time of need. _Starsky, where the hell are you?_

Suddenly realizing that the ambulance crew would not be able to get into the house, Hutch managed to drag himself to his knees, crying out in pain with every movement. Laboriously, he crawled across the floor and made it to the bedroom door before he passed out cold.

***

Starsky rolled down the window of the Camaro, allowing the early morning breeze to ruffle through his sweaty hair. He couldn’t believe it was four-thirty in the morning—the time had gone by so fast. After receiving Hutch’s message through Huggy that he was going home and to bed, and that Starsky should stay and have fun, he’d done just that. He knew Hutch meant what he said, and he had no qualms about staying for a while. What he hadn’t planned on was being coerced by Joan Meredith into going to the dance club a block over from The Pits. Dancing was something he’d missed sorely while recuperating from Gunther’s hit, and it wasn’t exactly something that he and Hutch could do together without female companionship. They hadn’t discussed it, but his partner knew his fondness for dancing in clubs. Starsky didn’t think he’d begrudge him this opportunity.

But Starsky had never meant to spend most of the night there. And he should have realized that what he was doing was only leading Joan on. She had put her sexiest dance moves on him, trying to prove to him that he still desired her. When she brushed up against him for the tenth time and suddenly felt his burgeoning erection, she smiled with satisfaction.

“Why don’t you come back to my place, Dave?” she purred, her breath humid in his ear.

Starsky stopped right then. He’d been so lost in the freedom of dancing and flirting, he’d completely forgotten what Minnie had said: Joan wanted him back. It was like a smack in the forehead. How could he have been so stupid? He immediately walked off the dance floor, Joan following. When they’d gotten outside, and Starsky didn’t stop—just kept walking down the block toward where he’d left the Camaro parked at the curb by The Pits-- Joan started a non-stop litany of all the reasons he shouldn’t be with Hutch. Finally, Starsky stopped dead in his tracks, swung around, and grasped Joan by the shoulders.

“If I wasn’t completely in the wrong tonight, Joan, I’d really let you have it. I’ve already told you how I feel about Hutch, and I’m not in the habit of lying.” His eyes were hard sapphires behind lush, dark lashes. His dark shirt lay open to the navel, revealing sweat-matted hair over lean muscle.

Joan stared up at him with liquid brown eyes. “Dave…” she breathed, and right then he could see how badly she wanted him to kiss her. And for a split second he was tempted, but just one thought of Hutch asleep in their bed, in their home, trusting him completely while he had his fun, wiped all that temptation away. Starsky let go of Joan’s arms. “You need a ride home?” he asked her, his tone flat and uninterested.

Her disappointment showed stark on her face. “I’ll take a cab.”

“No need for that.” They started walking again, and when they reached the Camaro, Starsky opened the passenger side door for her. She got in, and he walked around and slid behind the wheel. He was quiet as he drove, but when they were almost to her apartment building, he said, “I’m sorry I led you on, Joan. I wasn’t thinking. It was great talkin’ with you at The Pits and goin’ out dancing. I had a real good time. But I never meant to give you any hope for you and me.”

Joan’s eyes roamed over the dark, swarthy features, once again admiring the man’s masculine charm. “One of these days, Dave, you’re gonna wake up and regret what you’ve done with your life,” she promised him, her eyes snapping and her voice laced with steel even as she ached for him in her center.

Starsky smiled softly as he pulled up to the curb outside her building. He threw the car into park and turned to focus his intense stare at her—a stare that had helped bring her to a crashing orgasm one night not so very long ago.

“Not gonna happen. See, I realized a long time ago that people come and people go, but the one person I _have_ to have in my life is Hutch. He’s all that matters.”

He watched her get out, close the car door with a little too much force, and enter her apartment building without looking back, her hips swaying. Then he started home.

He anticipated taking a quick shower and crawling into bed next to Hutch, spooning up to that smooth, golden body. He physically ached for his partner, and his emotional need for him was just as strong, if not stronger. As he approached the long woods-lined driveway leading to their house, he had to look hard in the darkness for the glow-in-the-dark sticker he’d stuck on their mail box. Hutch hadn’t been too happy that it was a Yoda sticker from Star Wars—Starsky grinned at the memory of his tirade about ‘growing up’, knowing full well that his kid-like attitude toward life was something his partner loved in him.

Once he’d made the turn, he carefully maneuvered his way up the long, winding drive, only to arrive at a scene that turned his bowels to water.

An ambulance sat in his driveway, lights flashing. Two paramedics stood on his front porch looking warily at his dog barking her head off at the base of the steps.

“You live here?” one of the paramedics called to him when he exited the car on fear-weakened legs.

Starsky called to Lady, and she immediately stopped barking and came to him.

“I live here with a friend. What’s going on?” Starsky’s mouth was so dry he had to unstick his tongue before speaking.

“Somebody called for an ambulance, but nobody’s answering the door,” the paramedic with the name _Ron_ embroidered on his shirt pocket told him.  “We’ve been here ten minutes. We were going to get dispatch to ring the phone, but we couldn’t get back to the truck because your dog cornered us.”

Starsky climbed the porch and lifted the key with a trembling hand, almost dropping it before he got the door unlocked and open. “Hutch!” he immediately called into the darkened house. He led the way inside, flipping on lights and looking around, then took the steps two at a time. Spotting Hutch on the floor halfway in and halfway out of the bedroom, he hurried forward and knelt beside him. “Hutch?” he touched his face.

“Move aside, sir,” Ron said, taking his place beside the prone man. “Has he been sick?”

“Uh…” Starsky couldn’t think. “I, uh, no…he’s just had some back pain. He was in a bit of a scuffle earlier today, and I know his back was bothering him after that.” He watched Ron shine a light in each of Hutch’s eyes.

“Did he hit his head?”

“No.”

“He’s coming around,” the other paramedic observed as Hutch moaned and tried to move. He cried out in pain.

“Sir? We’re here with an ambulance,” Ron told him. “Can you tell us what’s hurting?”

“M-my back,” Hutch whispered, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out again. “It’s t-terrible. Woke me up, and I can’t move without –aah!.” He scrunched his face up, breathing hard. “I think I passed out before.”

“Okay, we’re taking your vitals and then we’ll get you on the stretcher.”

As the paramedics went about their work, Starsky moved closer and pushed the hair out of Hutch’s eyes.

“Hey, buddy.”

Hutch looked upward and back, tilting his head before freezing in pain.

“It’s okay, Hutch. We’ll talk later. I just wanted you to know I’m here.” Starsky continued stroking his hair.

“I was worried about you…” Hutch managed before the paramedics began loading him on the stretcher, and he lost his train of thought to the waves of pain.

***

It was noon before they made it back home. Starsky was dead on his feet, but figured he had no one to blame but himself. Hutch had been given muscle relaxants and prescription strength ibuprofen, and ordered on total bed rest for the next few days. Getting Hutch from the car to the couch was no easy task, but the muscle relaxant and pain meds he’d received in the hospital had helped enough for him to be able to slowly walk with Starsky’s help. They hadn’t had a chance to talk all morning, since nurses whisked Hutch away while the receptionist bogged Starsky down with paperwork. The ride home had lulled Hutch to sleep.

Once Starsky had Hutch ensconced comfortably on the couch with pillows, blanket, some lunch, and a drink, he sat down beside him with his own cup of coffee. Hutch managed to eat a few bites of sandwich and drink some juice before placing it all on the end table and wearily sinking into the cushions.

“You doin’ okay?” Starsky asked.

“Better. Think I could sleep. Why don’t you go up to bed?” Hutch gave him a sweeping look that told him he came up short in terms of restful appearance.

Starsky put his coffee cup down and stretched out on his half of the L-shaped sofa. “Think I’ll just doze a little here, in case you need me.” _Like you did last night when I wasn’t here_ hung unsaid between them.

He heard Hutch snoring before he dropped off to sleep himself, and when he woke up, his eyes immediately searching his partner out, Hutch’s face was lax and his hand trailed the floor next to the couch. The afternoon sun had shifted in the room, casting shadow where there had previously been light. Starsky shifted on the couch, craning his neck to see the clock on the mantle. It was past four o’clock. Dragging himself up, he wiped the drool off Hutch’s chin with a finger and settled his arm back on the couch. Then he continued into the kitchen and filled up a bowl of dog food for Lady. Pulling open the sliding glass door, he whistled, and she came prancing up the steps, tail wagging in delight.

“Hey, girl.” He patted her on the head. “Hang on, and I’ll get ya some water.” He went back into the kitchen and filled another bowl with water, placing it on the deck before sliding the door shut. Next, he crossed to the pantry and perused around for something to cook for dinner.

Settling on soup, he brought a couple of cans to the stove along with a loaf of French bread, and proceeded to heat it up. He turned the radio on low, putting it on a station he knew Hutch liked. He tried not to think about it, but his thoughts kept going to finding his partner lying on the floor unconscious. The fear that had overwhelmed him then had really shaken him up, adding to the guilt he’d already been feeling after leaving the disco. How long had Hutch lain there? It couldn’t have been too long, since the paramedic said they’d only been on scene ten minutes. But how long had Hutch waited to call the ambulance? He knew his stubborn partner had to have been in a bad way to resort to going to the hospital, particularly in an ambulance. Had he awakened, wanting and needing Starsky, and found himself all alone and in pain?

Starsky brushed a tear from his eye, sternly telling himself to man-up, an expression he’d heard Kiko use on occasion. The soup was bubbling, the smell of vegetable beef making his stomach growl in anticipation. Pulling two deep bowls from the cabinet, he filled them up, adding some crackers in each. He placed them on a tray, along with a couple of soup spoons and bottles of water, before heading into the living room. He set it all on the square coffee table and stood gazing down at his sleeping partner.

A lock of blond hair hung over Hutch’s left eye, and Starsky moved to brush it away. Hutch blinked his eyes open, startling blue against his pale face. “Hey,” he said hoarsely, and moved to sit up. With a wince, he stilled, settling back on the cushions.

“Let me get you another pill,” Starsky offered.

“Just the ibuprofen. The relaxants make my head swim,” Hutch said. “I’ll save them for bedtime.”

Starsky came back with the medicine, and Hutch took it with water.

“Let me help you prop up so you can eat,” Starsky put his arms around Hutch and hefted him into a partially seated position against the pillows, then handed him a bowl and spoon.

They sat eating in silence.

“Hutch…” Starsky finally began.

“It’s okay, Starsk. I know you’re beating yourself up because you weren’t here, but it’s no big deal.”

Starsky sighed. “It is to me.”

“I wanted you to have fun,” Hutch reminded him, taking another bite of soup and then digging into the French bread.

“And I did…a little too much fun. Time got away from me,” Starsky admitted, eating a spoonful of his own soup.

“Where did you go?” Hutch raised a brow. “It was awful late for The Pits.”

“Joan talked me into goin’ to a disco down the street.” He looked at Hutch sheepishly. “You know how I like to dance.”

Hutch smiled indulgently before taking another bite of soup. “I’m glad you had fun, partner.”

Starsky’s insides filled with warmth at Hutch’s graciousness. “You woke up in pain, and I wasn’t there.”

“I was concerned you’d been in an accident and was going to call the hospital, but I kind of fell on the floor,” Hutch admitted with embarrassment.

“You fell?” Starsky asked, alarmed, spoon arrested mid-way to his mouth.

Hutch nodded. “It took me a while to get the phone. Then I thought I’d better unlock the front door, and that’s when I passed out.”

Starsky made a sympathetic face. “You must’ve been in a lot of pain to actually pass out from it.”

Hutch handed his empty bowl to Starsky to put on the table. “It’s surprising how painful it is, really. I was getting scared that I’d done something awful to my back in that tussle with _Stan_.” Hutch laced the name heavily with sarcasm. He still wanted to go punch the man in the face for having his hands all over Barbara.

“I wish I’d been there. It was like…I was having so much fun. Just dancin’ and flirtin’…” Starsky cut his eyes to Hutch to see if he understood. Satisfied that he did, he continued, “But I suddenly realized what I was doin’ to Joan. She was takin’ it all way more seriously. Like I was admitting I’d made a mistake being with you. Like I wanted her. She suggested we go back to her place. That’s when I just stopped and left.”

“You left her there?” Hutch asked, surprised.

“I would’ve, but she followed me. I took her to her place and dropped her off. I was really shocked at the time, and I wanted so much to get home and climb into bed with you.” Putting his bowl on the table, he reached out and took Hutch’s hand. “I was so scared when I saw that ambulance, babe. Terrified’s more like it.”

Hutch squeezed his hand. “I’m okay. Just inflamed muscles, the doctor said. Should be in top shape in a few days.”

“Only if you’re good to yourself.” Starsky raised Hutch’s hand to his lips and kissed it. He examined the long fingers critically. “Hutch, you got potting soil under your fingernails,” he scolded. “I’m gonna have to get you one of those brushes to clean your hands with, if you insist on playin’ in dirt.” He kissed them again before letting go. “By the way, I talked to Huggy. He said he’s bringing us lunch tomorrow, and he’s gonna help me finish up the dark room so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Hutch started to protest, but Starsky silenced him with a kiss. It was gentle and soft, and when they pulled apart, both men smiled.

***

A week later, Hutch was up and around, the dark room was finished, and Starsky already had his first roll of film developed.

“These turned out better than I expected,” he said as he showed Hutch the images.

“They sure did,” Hutch agreed from over his shoulder. “That sunset is magnificent, buddy. You sure captured it. And the picture of that bat in flight is incredible! Those lenses were certainly worth the money.”

Starsky snorted. “Better be, for what they cost. But I wouldn’t be able to take professional shots without them and the Hasselblad. Hutch, what do you think about building another small room? A studio. Think it’s a possibility?”

Hutch considered. He wanted to support Starsky as much as he could in this endeavor, since photography made his partner so happy. He really believed he had some talent, too. He hoped Starsky would make it into something more than a hobby, since they were putting more and more money into it. “I’m game, but where do you think we should build it? I’m not sure another room would naturally jut off from the house. Maybe we should build a separate building in the backyard.”

“That’s a thought,” Starsky said, placing the photos on the table and shutting off the light. They entered the kitchen just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

“Wonder who that could be?” Starsky said, heading that way.

He opened the door to find Carolyn standing on the porch, bag in hand, looking bedraggled. Hutch appeared behind him.

“Caro! What are you doing here?”

“Long story,” she replied tiredly. “May I come in?”

“Of course!” Starsky stepped aside.

“Planning on staying long?” Hutch asked, eying the pile of luggage she’d taken out of the cab that was just disappearing around the first curve of the driveway.

“Not sure yet,” Carolyn said.

As Hutch headed out for the luggage, Starsky grabbed him by the arm. “Don’t you dare. I’ll take care of that.” He went outside.

“Oh, Ken. Mom told me you’d hurt your back! How is it?”

“Much better,” Hutch replied, kissing her cheek in greeting. “And how are you? Mom told me about you and Stan, and I tried calling you several times.”

“Sorry,” Carolyn sighed, flopping down on the couch. Her appearance was unnaturally disheveled from her long day of traveling; her shirt hung out of her pants, and the colorful scarf around her neck was askew. “I admit I was avoiding talking. A lot’s been happening. Seems Stan and Stacia have had this thing going on for quite a while, right under my nose.”

“I’m so sorry, Caro,” Hutch said sympathetically. “Want me to go bash his face in?”

Carolyn smiled. “No, but we’ll see how I feel tomorrow. Anyway, I’ve put Mom and Dad’s house up for sale. Seems Stan and Stacia are moving to Los Vegas where her folks live. That’s closer to here than Minnesota, so I decided to move near you and Mom. I’ve already acquired a nursing position at Memorial, with the help of a friend back home with connections. Stan and I are going to share custody of the boys. Stacia has a son only a year older, and she’s enrolling them all at school. I get them for the summer and various holidays.”

“Are you okay with that arrangement?” Hutch asked.

“For now. The boys love her son, I have to have time to get myself together.” She sighed again, more heavily this time.

“Did, uh, Mom happen to mention to you how I hurt my back again?”

Carolyn smiled. “Something about a fight with her boyfriend.”

“She never even told me she _had_ a boyfriend!” Hutch exclaimed. “Left me to walk in on them…” he left the rest unsaid, the image of his mother half-undressed with a man on top of her too much to voice.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Carolyn asked sardonically.

“I _did_ knock! Evidently they were too busy to hear it!”

While they were talking, Starsky had brought the bags inside and taken them up to the guest room. He skipped down the stairs, interrupting the discussion of Barbara’s right to a sex life, and announced he was going to the grocery store. “Anything special you want me to pick up?”

Carolyn’s lip quirked at the corner. “Get something good for dinner. I’ll cook. I’d like you to invite a special guest.”

Starsky looked over at Hutch.

“Who would that be?” Hutch asked. “Mom?” He wasn’t sure he was ready to see their mother just yet.

“Maybe tomorrow night for Mom. I’d like you to invite Huggy.”

Hutch leaned back in his chair. “May I ask why?”

“Because I like him, Ken. He’s sweet, and funny…and we really hit it off. I need some cheering up, so please invite him.”

Hutch looked again at his partner, searching for something he couldn’t name. Whatever it was, he got it. “Okay,” he finally said. “We’ll give him a call, but I can’t guarantee he’ll be able to come tonight.”

“All I want is for you to ask,” Carolyn said.

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon for you to be getting involved with someone?” Hutch asked.

“Oh, like you waited sooo long after Vanessa to jump in the sack!” Carolyn shot back, the Hutchinson temper taking hold of her.

Starsky grabbed his keys and left for the store, happy to get away from the siblings and their arguments.

Carolyn’s comment effectively silenced Hutch, and when he’d cooled off a bit, he gave Huggy a call. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or not when his friend said he’d be pleased to come. It was obvious his sister was happy when he told her.

“Wow, Dave’s got his own dark room!” Carolyn enthused when she’d joined her brother in the kitchen.

“He’s really into photography,” Hutch told her.

“I’m glad. Didn’t he take that photo of the ocean that’s hanging in the hallway?” At Hutch’s nod, she continued, “It’s beautiful…really professional looking.”

“Be sure to tell him. Caro...”

“Ken, stop. All I know is that I don’t want to be alone, and I like Huggy. He makes me laugh. Please stop being such a big brother and be my friend instead.”

Hutch wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Easier said than done. I’ve been your brother for a long time.”

Carolyn hugged him to her. “And you’ve been a great one. Tell me this---is there any other reason besides moving too fast that you don’t want me to see Huggy? I mean, is there something about his character you don’t like?”

Hutch sighed and shook his head. He had to be honest. “Nope. Huggy’s a cool guy. He’s been there for me and Starsk every time we’ve needed him, and he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Okay, then. So stop worrying.”

***

Carolyn went upstairs to take a shower and change, thinking about the last time she’s seen Huggy. She’d borrowed Ken’s car and driven to The Pits to apologize for her behavior at the barbeque. She remembered she’d still felt his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her, and she’d felt compelled to see him again.

He’d been in the back, and a waitress had led her to him.

“What are you doing here?” he’d asked her, not hatefully, but not happily, either.

“I wanted to apologize to you for kissing you like that, although I’m not exactly sorry for doing it. Just that you got caught in the middle.”

Huggy had made a face somewhere between a sneer and a questioning look. “That’s some kind of messed up apology. Listen, I don’t like being put on the wrong side of my man Hutch. We go way back, and I wouldn’t hurt him for the world.”

“He knows that. I told him it was all me.” She’d reached out and touched his arm. “We were having such a good time, Huggy. I really like you. My marriage is in the toilet, and I’m so confused. I haven’t even let on to Ken how bad it is. Please…can you come out and just have a beer with me before I go back to Ken’s? Some polite conversation?”

“Does Hutch know you’re here?” Huggy had asked doubtfully. When she’d assured him he did, he agreed. After things eased between them, they’d spent several hours laughing and talking, long after Huggy had closed up the bar. When Carolyn had left, she’d squeezed his hand. “Don’t be surprised if you see me again,” she’d told him boldly.

And now she was going to see him. She couldn’t help the butterflies that were taking flight in her stomach.

Undressing, she stepped into the shower and began to wash her long blond hair. It was heavy and thick, and took a long time to get thoroughly clean. As she massaged the shampoo into her scalp, she began to imagine a lean, dark body standing behind her, helping her to spread the slick suds into her hair, scratching at her scalp with long fingers, tilting her neck to press a wide hot mouth there…

She sighed and rinsed off, coating her hands with soap and washing her ample breasts. Again she thought of the dark man behind her, sliding his hands around her body and smoothing soap over her breasts, pausing to toy with her nipples.

It had been a long time since she and Stan had made love. Their marriage had hit the rocks long ago, only she hadn’t recognized the signs, busy as she was with the twins and her nursing career. Looking back, she remembered his late nights at the office and the way he’d been doing his own laundry for the past few months.

Quickly finishing her shower, she turned off the water and stepped out onto the thick bath mat, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping her hair in it before drying off and putting on her silk robe. She didn’t know why she was so attracted to Huggy. Could it be the forbidden aspect of being with a black man? Her father certainly would’ve shit his pants, had he still be alive and found about it. She really wasn’t sure if that was it, although she suspected it was part of the physical attraction. But she was more than physically attracted to Huggy Bear Brown. He had a way of listening to her and making her feel special that she craved. Being a product of a rather structured and respectable background, she naturally gravitated toward his outrageous and free-spirited persona. In short, he was a man she felt could really make her happy in all aspects of her life.

Padding into the guest room, she began hanging her clothes in the closet, eyeing each item and trying to decide what to wear. She decided on flared black pants and her silky black blouse with the low cleavage. Slipping on her lacy panties and bra, she placed the thin gold necklace Stan had given her on their wedding day around her neck so that the small diamond lay right between her breasts, drawing the eye. _Why Carolyn, you slut!_ She admonished herself with a smile in the mirror. She felt that wearing the necklace was a symbolic slap in Stan’s face, and it made her feel good. Pulling a chair up to the dresser, she rummaged through her bag for her hair dryer and got to work. By the time she was finished, her hair was a golden cascade hanging almost to her butt. She never wore her hair down, preferring the ease of a bun, braids, or pony tail. She had to wear it up at work, and since no one wanted hair in their dinner, she wore it like that at home, too. Stan had never paid much attention to her hair (Stacia’s hair was coal black), but Huggy had commented on it the first time he’d seen her, telling her it was beautiful and looking for all the world as if he was dying to touch it. She finished off by putting a dab of sweet cologne on all her pulse points.

When she was ready, she descended the stairs to find her brother standing in the hallway, in a clinch with his partner, their mouths all but devouring one another. She stood and watched for a moment. Even though she was well-used to thinking of Ken as bi-sexual, she still found it a little jarring to see him lip-locked with another man. She had to admit, though, he and Dave were sexy together. Ken was so blond and lean and smooth, and Dave so dark, and muscled, and hairy. And they were both such intense men. When that intensity was unleashed on one another—fireworks!

There was only so much she could stand, however, since it _was_ _her brother_ she was watching. When Ken’s hands strayed to Dave’s luscious ass, she cleared her throat and they flew apart, making her laugh.

“At it again, I see,” she said with a smile. “You two are so cute.”

Her brother blushed, and Dave turned away to finish putting up the groceries. “I got steaks to grill, Caro,” he said hoarsely, and she saw him surreptitiously adjusting his pants. “I’ll take care of that, and you make whatever else you want.”

Carolyn began putting together a salad, and then washed and cut up several large potatoes to bake with butter and parmesan cheese. Ken went upstairs to take a shower, Dave soon following behind, probably in a hurry to pick up where they’d left off. She’d been privy to some very vocal performances in the past, her bedroom being close to theirs in her parents’ house. Her brother and his lover seemed to enjoy sex with one another very much.

The thought made her hot all over again, and when the knock sounded at the front door, she rushed to open it.

Huggy stood on the other side, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Carolyn saw his eyes sweep over her and the look of… what, desire? That flashed in his eyes before he composed himself.

“Well, hello, beautiful lady! What a nice surprise to be invited here for dinner tonight!”

Carolyn stepped back with a shy smile and took the flowers from him. Bringing them to her nose, she breathed in their scent. “Lovely. And it’s so nice to see you again, Huggy.”

“To what do I owe this honor?” Huggy asked, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. His shirt was a muted shade of blue and clung to his torso like a second skin. “The last thing I expected was to be invited to dinner by the blonde when his beautiful sister was in residence.”

“I asked him specifically to invite you,” Carolyn answered. “I wanted to see you.”

“Is that so?” Huggy leaned against the back of the sofa.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I really like you.” She smiled. “Stan and I have broken up, and I’ve moved to California. I hope you don’t mind.”

“That you like me, that you’ve broken it off with Stan, or that you’ve moved to California?” Huggy asked, smiling, his brown eyes soft.

“All of the above.”

“That would be a negative to all three, my lady.” He took her free hand in his and kissed the back, then turning it over, kissed the palm. Carolyn felt a thrill shoot straight to her groin.

“Hug, is that you?” Dave called from the stairs.

“What it is, my brotha?” Huggy and Dave performed a complicated street handshake that lasted a good two minutes. Ken appeared and he and Huggy shook hands.

“Huggy, where are your usual loud colors, stripes and polka dots?” Hutch asked, looking him over.

“Yeah, man, you goin’ to a funeral after this?” Starsky teased, his blue eyes laughing.

“Humph,” Huggy sauntered away to put the wine in the kitchen, and Carolyn watched him go.

Dinner was enjoyable, but Carolyn intensely wanted to be alone with Huggy. It was all she could think about. The foursome had after-dinner wine out on the deck, and as the hour got late, Carolyn suggested that she and Huggy take a ride. “Don’t wait up,” she told her brother, who looked like he was about to burst an artery, but she didn’t care.

Once she was in Huggy’s small sports car, all she wanted to do was enjoy herself. To her delight, the car was a convertible. Huggy rolled the top down and the wind caught hold of her hair, picking it up and sending it flying above her in waves as they sped along the road. She laughed delightedly, and Huggy looked over at her, smiling admiringly.

“Where would you like to go, my beautiful lady?” he called over the wind. “The world is your oyster. Well, at least Bay City is.”

Carolyn scooted over in the seat to lean close to his ear. “Would you think me terribly forward if I say I want to go to your place?”

Huggy’s brows rose. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s a _great_ idea.” She smiled meaningfully at him, and Huggy took a turn to the right.

Carolyn dropped her purse on the table inside the door, taking in the colorful décor. Huggy lived in a one-room (plus bathroom) apartment above an antiques store with walls the color of jade and a hodge-podge of furnishings that somehow worked. The kitchen was separated from the rest of the house by a row of colorful hanging beads.

“Wine?” Huggy asked, moving behind a bar and producing two glasses. He flipped a switch and some soft music came on as the lights simultaneously dimmed. It was so ‘bachelor pad’ that Carolyn would have laughed had she not been so turned on.

“Sounds good.” Carolyn perched on the plush, deep red bar stool and accepted the glass, making eye contact with Huggy as she took a sip. Feeling very naughty, she purposely ran her tongue over her upper lip, watching his expressive brown eyes lower to watch.

“I want you to know I’m not usually this forward,” she said, putting her glass down. I just find myself very attracted to you. In fact, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Huggy leaned his elbows on the bar. “This would admittedly be easier for me if you weren’t the sister of one of my best friends,” he told her frankly.

Carolyn laughed. “I’m a woman, Huggy. I’ve had children. Ken doesn’t run my life. Besides, I’ve told him how much I like you.” She reached for his hand, running her fingers over it, long nails lightly scratching the brown skin. “I want to see more of you.” She took a breath, summoning up all her courage. “And I want you to take me to bed.”

Huggy breathed in, his nostrils flaring. Slowly, he moved around the bar and came to stand behind her. Carolyn sat very still. When she felt his hands in her hair, his fingers running through the tresses, she actually trembled with desire. She held her breath, waiting. Huggy took his time playing with her hair, weighing it in his hands and bringing it to his nose to smell.

“You’re like an exquisite flower,” he murmured, and she trembled again. Moving her hair to one side, Huggy bent and nibbled on her earlobe, his warm tongue caressing her diamond stud earring—another gift from Stan. He breathed hotly into her ear, and she gasped audibly.

“I’ve thought about you, too, my lady,” Huggy whispered. “Thought about peeling off your clothes and worshiping your body. Thought about that golden hair falling on my skin.”

Carolyn squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the desire coursing through her. Slowly, she swiveled the seat around to face him, and his lips lowered on hers.

It was just as she remembered it. Soft, full lips moving over hers as a hot tongue sought entrance. Before she could stop herself, she moaned. Reaching out, she placed her hand on the bulge of his crotch, feeling it grow beneath her palm.

Emboldened by his erection, she unzipped his dark slacks. He’d discarded his jacket at the door, and now she unbuttoned his silk shirt, revealing the smooth brown chest underneath. Releasing the button of his pants, she let out another moan when she revealed black bikini briefs. Leaning forward, she pressed her hot mouth to them, tonguing at his stiff cock through the silk.

Huggy flung his head back, groaning as his hands reached to entangle in her thick blond hair. Carolyn gently cradled his balls through the silk, weighing them in her palm. With a growl, Huggy bent and lifted her off the stool, carrying her to the fur-covered bed in the corner. She looked up to see herself reflected in a large mirror strategically placed above the bed, Huggy’s dark back bent over her. The visual took her breath.

Kissing her deeply, Huggy removed her blouse with nimble fingers. Carolyn reached back and unzipped her slacks, moving her hips so he could skim them off her legs. She wore a black lace bra and panties—conveniently crotchless. She’d purchased them before she left Minnesota at a naughty store she’d found on what her parents had always called ‘the wrong side of town’. Huggy stood looking down at her a moment before slipping off his pants and removing his shirt. The bulge beneath his briefs was huge, causing Carolyn’s mouth to go dry. She sat up and slipped his briefs down with shaking hands, freeing the massive dark prick surrounded by tiny black curls. Her breathing accelerating, she grasped it with one hand and guided it into her mouth, sucking needily on it. Huggy bucked, grabbing a handful of her thick blond hair. He tugged at it as she pleasured him, calling out her name as his hips moved. He suddenly pulled out and, scooping her up under her arms, bodily moved her higher on the bed.

Carolyn still wore her black stilettos, and she felt wanton and deliciously dirty as she bent her knees and rested her heels on the bed, gazing up at her reflection in the mirror. Then Huggy was there, blocking her view, kissing her again, running his tongue around the inside of her mouth, making her arch into him. She reached down and tugged at his briefs, and he removed them. His lips left hers and moved down her neck, lapping at the tendons, nipping at the skin covering her collarbone before continuing lower. Her bra had a front closure and he deftly popped it open, carefully moving each cup to the side as though revealing hidden treasure. His eyes slowly roamed over her large breasts with their erect brown nipples.

“You have beautiful breasts,” he told her softly. “So round and white. I bet they’re delicious.”

Carolyn panted hard; she couldn’t help it. She wanted this man with a desire that scared her. Never before had she been so forward in bed. Stan had always directed things, and she’d frankly never enjoyed herself much. Something about Huggy’s brown skin and doe eyes made her crazy, not to mention the huge prick that rubbed against her stomach, leaking pre-cum onto her skin.

“Huggy…” she whispered. “Do what you want. I don’t care…just touch me, please…”

With a moan, Huggy lowered his head and took a nipple between his lips, rolling it before wetting its tip with his tongue. Carolyn came off the bed like he’d shot her, crying out and running her hands up and down his back, tracing the muscles there. She felt his hand move down her body and between her legs, and she was momentarily embarrassed at how wet she was. He kept working at her nipple with his mouth and her wet center with his long fingers until she was writhing and begging like a common whore. Yet, she felt free and powerful. She wanted more.

Huggy moved his attention to her other nipple, caressing her breast as he licked it to a delicious point. He had two fingers inside her and he moved them in and out, stroking her to a frenzy. Smiling, he reached into a drawer beside the bed and withdrew a red scarf. Dragging it sensuously across her stomach, he tickled her navel with it before moving upward.

“I hope you don’t mind if I indulge a fantasy?” He waited for her slight nod before kneeling between her thighs and gently tying her hands together as she watched, her eyes begging for release. She groaned with pleasure as he raised her arms and tied them tightly to the bed post.

His words enthralled her—to think, this man had fantasized about her! Her chest heaved with each breath, her breasts quivering. She looked down at herself, her bra opened, her black panties barely covering her, her stilettos planted on each side of his chocolate body. Then she raised her eyes to the mirror and gasped at the wanton sight. She waited.

Huggy began licking her navel, lapping it and nipping around it as she squealed and struggled in her bindings. Then he moved down and kissed the insides of her thighs, his breath hot on her skin. “Please…” she begged him, and suddenly his mouth was on her. She cried out, feeling the heat and wetness of his tongue as he lapped at her and sucked at her fleshy bud until she was screaming and writhing beneath him. The delicious feel of being bound heightened her desire, and then Huggy lifted her knees, putting one on each shoulder as he feasted upon her, his hands cupping her round buttocks. Carolyn cried out again, pushing her mound up into his face, shamelessly grinding as he gave her the most exquisite pleasure she’d ever felt. He kept backing off her sweet spot, forcing her desire level down before attacking again. She had never felt so desirable as when he told her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted to bury himself inside her. She felt his finger enter her and then, to her amazement, he removed it, inserting it this time into her anus as he continued to kiss and lick at her.

Carolyn was beside herself with passion, her mouth dry, her voice hoarse. “Please…oh, please…Huggy, fuck me. Please! Now!”

Huggy sat up. Wiping his face discreetly with the sheet, he crawled up the bed and released Carolyn’s hands. She scooted up, letting the bra fall from her shoulders. She and Stan had always done it in missionary position. She wanted to try something different. Turning around, she offered her lace-covered backside to Huggy. He pressed his body up against her and she grabbed hold of the headboard as he felt for the opening in her panties and plunged into her from behind, his hands coming around to cup her breasts as he stroked her inside with his long prick. She cried out, throwing her head back so that her long hair cascaded down Huggy’s back, spurring him on. He ground into her, making her groan over and over, her hands tightening painfully on the headboard. He twisted her nipples, first gently, then harder. She turned her head on his shoulder and he rammed his tongue into her mouth. She tasted herself on him, and felt a tingle rising up from the soles of her feet.

“Oh, Mamma,” he murmured brokenly into her mouth. “You are one sweet fuck.”

Taking a handful of Carolyn’s long hair, he tugged at it, exposing her neck. He bit it just shy of painfully while twisting his hips and jabbing her cervix with the tip of his cock. Carolyn’s grip on the headboard turned sweaty. When Huggy pinched and pulled at her nipples, she abruptly hit her peak and screamed, her body shuddering. He shouted her name, pumping even harder before stilling against her. She could actually feel his cum shooting inside her, something she’d never experienced with Stan.

“Oh, God, Huggy!” She panted, convulsing before wilting forward like a plucked flower. He withdrew from her and gently lowered her to the bed, draping her with his body. He kissed her shoulder and whispered endearments, smoothing the damp hair from her face as they drifted to sleep.

***

At 2 AM Hutch heard Carolyn enter the house, and then the sound of a car accelerating and driving away. Rising to his elbows, he considered getting out of bed and confronting her.

“Don’t,” Starsky said quietly from beside him. “She’ll resent it.”

Hutch laid back down with a sigh. “They’ve been having sex, Starsk.”

Starsky made a shocked face, and Hutch couldn’t help but crack up. “Okay, I guess I’m being a hypocritical prude,” Hutch admitted. Starsky pulled him close. “Wanna fool around?” he asked huskily.

“Again?” Hutch inquired with a smile. He kissed Starsky’s nose. “Even you aren’t that good.” He pulled him closer. “I’m content to cuddle.”

“Did you ever think ten years ago that you would ever say that to me?” Starsky asked after a moment, a smile in his voice. “ _I’m content to cuddle_?”

Hutch laughed. “No way. We were proving our masculinity back then. Competing to see who was the toughest. The best shot, the quickest to react.”

“And after I won, we settled into our partnership, and it was all about watching each other’s back. Not cuddling.”

Hutch ignored Starsky’s jab about winning, and said solemnly, “but sometimes, when I was hurting, you would cuddle me.”

Starsky propped his chin on Hutch’s head. “And vice versa. ‘Cause that’s the way we are. Give and take.”

He was silent for a moment. “Hutch?”

“Hm?”

“You wanna top me?”

Hutch raised his head from where it had been nestled on his partner’s chest and looked at him. “Huh? Starsk, I’ve topped before.”

“I know, but just that one time, and that was months ago in Minnesota. I don’t want you to think you always have to bottom.”

“I told you, buddy, I like bottoming. But sure…it’d be nice to top once in a while. Let’s wait until the time’s right, okay?” He and Starsky didn’t always penetrate when they made love. Sometimes they brought each other off, sometimes they were content with frottage, and sometimes a good mutual blow job was all they needed. Whatever they did, though, Hutch mused, it was always wonderful and satisfying.

Starsky squeezed him. “Okay. ‘Night, pal.”

***

Two weeks later Carolyn found an apartment and Starsky, Hutch, and Huggy moved her in, much cursing and arguing about the best way to do so accompanying the task. Hutch tried hard to pretend Huggy wasn’t screwing around with his sister, but it was painfully obvious in the way they looked at and touched one another. He tried not to look at them at all. Starsky wouldn’t let him help with the heavier pieces, so he had to content himself with carrying lamps and ottomans that his sister had had shipped from Minnesota along with some of her favorite pieces of furniture, and with helping to unpack the kitchen. When the last piece of furniture was in, Joanne and Barbara descended upon the place to help Carolyn decorate. Starsky, Hutch, and Huggy left for The Pits, the ball game, and beer.

Settled in the air conditioning with a baseball game on the television above the bar, the three men relished a dreaded job finally done. Halfway through their second drinks, there was a lull in the conversation, and Huggy spoke up. “Hutch, man, I want you to know I really care about your sister.”

Starsky’s eyes slid to his partner. He wasn’t at all sure how Hutch was going to react to the topic.

Hutch studied Huggy’s face. For a long moment, neither man moved. Then Hutch smiled softly and nodded once. Their attention turned back to the game, and Starsky swallowed a sigh of relief.

Huggy stayed to work the night shift, and Hutch and Starsky went home. They’d ended up calling a professional to come in and construct the building in the back yard that Starsky planned to use as a studio. The contractor had completed the job earlier that afternoon, and they got out of the car and went around the house to check it out.

Flipping on the light switch, Starsky whistled as he looked around. It was a large area, with both natural and artificial lighting. They’d had the walls painted an eggshell white, and the floors covered in hard wood. “This is great!”

Hutch walked around, looking out the windows and inspecting every nook and cranny. “He did a good job,” he announced when he was finished.

Lady came barking at the door, so they turned out the light and headed for the house.

“You hungry, girl?” Starsky asked, letting Lady in the back door. She pranced around the kitchen, her nails clicking on the linoleum. Hutch got out her food and poured her a bowl, along with some water.

“I was proud of you tonight, Hutch,” Starsky told him. “You handled yourself great with Huggy. I know that wasn’t easy.”

“Thanks, it wasn’t.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But I guess if it has to be somebody, I’m glad it’s Huggy.”

Starsky patted his back and moved to the living room. “I can’t wait to photograph you, Hutch. You’re not gonna back out on me, are you?”

“Why would I do that?” Hutch asked, perching on the arm of the couch.

Starsky shrugged. “I dunno. I guess it might be kinda intimidating posing naked.”

“Not for you, it isn’t. I doubt I could for anyone else.”

Starsky smiled. “Why don’t we start in the morning? I’ve got several ideas for shots.”

The phone rang, and Hutch stood up and went to the kitchen to answer it. Starsky heard something in his voice he didn’t like and went to see who it was.

“Sure, I’ll tell him. We’ll see you then. Bye.” He hung up. At Starsky’s questioning look, he said, “Nick’s flying in. He wants us to pick him up at the airport this weekend.”

Starsky shook his head, looking down at the floor. “He doesn’t want to stay with us, does he?” When Hutch didn’t answer, he looked back up. “Aw shit.”

“My sentiments exactly.”

Starsky went to grab the phone. “Well, it isn’t happening! I’ll call and tell him to stay with Ma or go to a hotel.”

Hutch put a hand over Starsky’s. “No, let him come, Starsk. Maybe we can iron out some of the antagonism between us.”

Starsky’s mouth was a thin, angry line. “What, shall we let him kill you this time?”

Hutch shook his head. “Starsk…”

Starsky began pacing the room. “Hutch, he had everything to do with that attack on you and Scott; I know it in my _gut_!” He pounded his abdomen for emphasis.

Hutch went and stood in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders. When he spoke, his voice was soft. “Come on, buddy. Let’s go upstairs.” He gave a little jerk of his head toward the staircase.

Starsky looked at him for a few seconds, let out a breath, and then began turning off lights.

When they reached the landing, Hutch turned and kissed his partner thoroughly, running his tongue inside his mouth until he was sure he was feeling boneless, gradually pushing him up against the wall. With a low growl, he aggressively attacked the long column of his throat with his mouth.

Starsky moaned, and Hutch reached down, stroking his growing erection with his palm as he continued to assault his neck with bites and kisses.

“Hutch…” Starsky breathed, threading his fingers through the blond hair tickling his chin. Hutch brought both his hands to Starsky’s shirt and began unbuttoning it, running his fingers through the dense hair on his chest. His mouth moved from his neck to his ear, nibbling there until Starsky’s breathing became erratic and he began to tug on Hutch’s belt. Hutch peeled Starsky’s shirt off and then undid his jeans, pushing them down until Starsky stepped out of them. Turning his partner toward the wall, Hutch ran his hands down his back, roughly massaging his skin. He felt Starsky tremble beneath his palms and that reaction ignited a fire in him. Peeling off his own pants and underwear, he pressed against his partner, pushing the front of Starsky’s body against the cool wall. Inserting a knee between his partner’s legs, he forced them open, his throbbing cock nudging at his ass.

“Stay there,” he ordered hoarsely, and went into the bathroom. He was back in seconds. Starsky heard a cap open and then the sound of something hitting the floor. He was spread open against the wall like a perp about to be patted down, and it thrilled him. An aggressive Hutch was sexy as hell. When a hand reached around and tweaked his nipple, he gasped.

“You like that?” Hutch asked, his breath hot in his ear. Starsky nodded. “I’m gonna give it to you good, Starsk,” he promised. Starsky could hear him slicking himself up, and then he felt a finger nudging into him, readying him for what was to come.

Hutch continued kissing and nipping at his neck, until Starsky quite frankly didn’t care if he stuck a baseball bat up his ass, as long as he did something. Finally, he felt Hutch’s hand part his cheeks and a nudge at his opening. Mouth wet on his ear, Hutch whispered silkily, “Ready?”

In answer, Starsky pushed back, enveloping the tip of Hutch’s cock. Hutch let out a cry and pushed farther in, moving in and out shallowly until his partner was begging for more. Hutch wrapped his arms around Starsky’s chest, whispering words of love as he plunged all the way in and began hammering him.

“Oh, God, Starsk…you feel so good.” He rotated his hips, stroking inside him with the spongey tip of his cock.

Starsky’s answer was a cry of passion that made Hutch crazy with need. He drove in and retreated, over and over, pushing Starsky up the wall, causing his feet to leave the floor and his breath to burst out at each assault. After a few moments of this, Hutch stilled and pulled back on Starsky, their bodies still attached. He turned them both to the side, guiding his lover to his knees.

Balanced on one knee and one foot, Hutch began drilling again. Their mutual cries and moans filled the air around them as Hutch pumped his hips and Starsky anchored himself on the floor, taking everything his partner dished out.

“Hutch! Yes, give it to me! Yerrr-ahh! Harder! Come on!” he shouted.

Hutch felt the explosion building. Reaching down, he grasped his partner’s cock and stroked it repeatedly, sending him plummeting over the edge with a series of jerks. Hutch quickly followed, and they collapsed to the floor in a heap of sweat and quivering flesh.

Hutch lay looking at the ceiling, waiting until it was no longer a blur. A small squeak from beside him sent him bursting into laughter.

“Oh my God, it’s true!” Starsky laughed along with his partner.

Hutch looked over at him, smiling. Slowly, his expression sobered. Love shining in his eyes, he said, “Would you believe I meant to make sweet love to you? Instead I attacked you in the hallway.”

Starsky’s face glowed with at least as much love as he saw in his partner’s eyes. Taking Hutch’s hand, he kissed it. “Next time, babe. That was too good to miss.”

“Will you carry me to bed?” Hutch asked after a moment.

“How ‘bout if I roll you?”

Chuckling, they both got to their knees and then struggled to their feet. Another few steps and they were in bed, curled against one another.

_finis_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as long as there's interest, I'm completely happy continuing this series. I plan to write at least one more.


End file.
